


Hottest thing I've ever seen

by AmberRed91



Category: Emma Swan and Regina Mills - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Flashback sex, Masturbation, Shower Sex, Slight Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberRed91/pseuds/AmberRed91
Summary: Regina gets caught masturbating while in bed next to her wife.





	Hottest thing I've ever seen

**Author's Note:**

> First time poster. Sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy!

Hottest thing I've ever seen.

Regina had been thinking about it all day at the office. (Ever since she woke up that morning, if she was being honest with her self.) Finally being able to have sex with her wife. Emma had been working the night shift at the station for a week. (She volunteered of course.) Her baby brother had been sick. Giving David and Mary-Margaret each time to sleep and share in taking care of him. (Always the Saviour.)

Looking at her phone, Regina noted it was 2am. Emma would be home soon. She felt her heart pick up in pace at the thought. It had been a week of no sex. They had barely even seen each other. Sure she saw the back of Emma's head in the morning. Messy blond curls in her face as she woke up. A lazy, sleepy kiss before she left to go to work. But that was it. Her attention was caught by a familiar sound. One she use to hate but now loved.( she would deny it if you asked her.) The loud rumble of the VW bug pulling in to their driveway. 

Regina set up on her elbows a bit, biting her bottom lip with anticipation. She had left a plate of leftovers in the refrigerator. Attached to it a note with instructions to heat the food and something extra... a promise of dirty and vulgar things that awaited the blond up stairs. A small pout made its way on Regina's plump red lips. Emma did not go to the kitchen, instead she went straight for the stairs. (To tired to even eat.) Laying her head back on the pillow, Regina feigned sleep. 

Emma walked into the room. She looked absolutely exhausted. There was a bit of guilt that fluttered in the brunettes stomach. But was soon shoved aside by lust,as her wife started to strip off her clothes.  
Perfect smooth skin appeared as each layer was removed. Well defined muscles looked as though they were sculpted of marble. Stretching and flexing to discard the clothing. Now completely nude, Emma went to a dresser and pulled out an over sized Red Sox T-shirt. Regina watching as the shirt was pulled over her head and began to Cascade down the blonds body. Regina let out a soft whimper at the loss of the sight.

Emma turned off the side lamp (assuming her wife had fallen asleep with it on) kissed Regina on the forehead. The blond then pulled the covers up the to her face and started to drift off to sleep. Regina knew her wife was tired and she felt bad. But she also needed release. Once the brunette was sure Emma was asleep she began to recall there last time together and closed her eyes.  
~~~  
The master bathroom was full of steam. The air was thick and the water one degree away from scalding. Regina let the water flow down her toned body. Her tan skin turning a light shade of pink from the hot temperature. Her relaxation was cut short by the sound of the bathroom door opening. A smirk ran across her lips. The shower door opened and Emma stepped in side behind her wife. Her hands cold on Regina's hips,leaving a trail of goose flesh behind. Despite the hot water.  
"Care if I join you?" Emma asked nuzzling her face into Regina's neck. Lips just barely brushing against her skin.  
"Hmmm... Actually I was about to hop out.." Regina said with the hint of teasing in her voice. This wasn't lost on Emma at all. The blond decided to play along. Moving her mouth up to Regina's ear. Leaving soft open mouth kisses along her neck on the way. Her wife leaned back into her with each kiss. Stretching her neck out to give the blonde better access.  
"Well...is there anything I could do to get you stay?" Emma pressed the front of her body into her wife's back. Regina could already feel pebbled nipples against her shoulder blades. She moved her hands up and behind her,locking her fingers in damp blond curls.  
"Dear,I could think of a few things."  
~~~  
In bed, Regina had begun to let her hands roam her body. Adding a bit of pressure here and there. She kept her movements slow and steady, as to not wake her sleeping wife. She could wake her up. This could be Emma's hands but, Regina knew how exhausted she was.

Gliding one hand up her body to a breast, Regina began to kneed it. Stoping shortly to tug at the hard nipple. The other hand running along the waist band of her silk pajama pants. Her fingers slipping under the silk material.  
~~~  
Pulling the blonds face to hers, they began to kiss. Soft, slow, teasing in every sense of the word. Until Emma started moving her hands up Regina's body. The brunette caught Emma's bottom lip between her teeth,releasing it with a wet pop. Emma pulled their bodies closer together (if that was even possible.) 

Sliding one hand to cup a firm breast and the other to graze an inner thigh. Regina stepped back, causing Emma to lean against the cold tile of the shower wall. Never letting go of her wife. Regina began to tug at the hair in her fingers, now fully wet from the water. Both let out low moans as the kiss became deeper. Emma pulled away for air,still letting her hand caress every inch of skin under her fingertips.

"How long do we have?" She asked still struggling to catch her breath.  
Regina let her head fall back into the crook of Emma's neck."An hour at most." Her voice husky and deep.  
Emma kissed Regina's cheek,and began to slide her lips up to her ear." I think that's enough time for what I have planed." Every word a whisper,sending a flood of arousal throughout the brunettes body. 

Regina let out a moan from deep within her throat. Emma tightened her grip on the full, perky breast in her hand,rolling the nipple between her thumb and forefinger. The other hand that was still caressing her inner thigh began to drift higher up.  
~~~  
Letting her hand move further down her pants, avoiding her aching pussy and massaging her inner thigh. Gripping and pulling at the toned muscle and flesh. Doing her absolute best to recreate the feeling from her memory of Emma's hands. Still massaging her breast, alternating between the two .

Regina's chest arched up involuntary to meet her own touch. A whimper fell out of the brunettes mouth before she could stop it. Making the decisions to bit her bottom lip then and there to stay quiet as possible.  
~~~  
Emma took the earlobe into her mouth, nibbling and pulling on it. Regina let out soft 'hummms' of approval. Moving her hand away from the breast, the blond let it slide down her wife's wet body. Fingers gripping at the under side of the other thigh and lifting it. 

Regina knew what Emma wanted automatically. She perched her foot of that leg on the ledge of the bath tub. Regina pulled her ear away from Emma's mouth and pulled her in for a kiss. Hot breath against parted lips, wet tongues fighting for dominance. Emma's hand on the perched leg began to move higher. Her thumb dipped into wet folds, gliding all the way up to Regina's clit. Regina broke the kiss with a moan.

"Mmmm...God that feels good."  
Emma just smiled and moved to the other side of Regina's neck. Sucking at her pulse point hard enough to leave a very purple mark in the shape of her mouth. Her thumb still teasing, lightly rubbing against the very sensitive clit.

Regina could feel Emma's other hand joining now. It's fingers pressing on her outer labia, causing her lips to part open. Emma finally brought two fingers to her wife's entrance and pushed in slowly.   
~~~  
Regina was now touching her aching wet pussy. Letting her fingers of one hand rub her clit in small tight circles. The other running through her soaking wet folds. She let two fingers teas her entrance and slowly guided them into herself. 

Her bottom lip slipped from her teeth's grip and let out a moan. Suddenly, she felt the bed move. She froze completely. Emma had turned over and was now facing her. Regina looked at her in shock but, looking closely she was still asleep. A small snore came out of Emma's mouth and Regina was relieved.

Closing her eyes again, she let her mind conjure up memories of the shower and slowly began to touch her self...again.  
~~~  
Emma began to pump her fingers in and out of Regina. Slow and deep with each thrust.  
"Fuck,you're so wet Regina..."  
Regina put their foreheads together. Her breathing coming faster and rugged.  
"You...always...make me so wet." She managed to get out between breaths. 

Emma increased her pace, finding a faster rhythm. Regina's arms were getting to tired to hold the back of the blonds head. One hand she let fall on to Emma's forearm. The other,she brought up to the apex of Emma's thighs. This elected a gasp from the blond. Regina found the blonds clit almost instantly,adding pressure to it.

Emma bit Regina on the joint of skin between neck and shoulder. Regina hissed in a mix of pain and pleasure. Emma could feel Regina's inner walls constrict around her fingers,pulling them in deeper. Emma stood from her leaning stance, spinning their positions around. Regina's back now against the wall. Lips on hers instantly, before she could register what had happened in her lust filled haze. Emma lifted one of Regina's legs back up and wrapped it around her waist. One hand now on Regina's jaw line, the other cupping a mound of dark wet curls. Two fingertips teasing her clit.

"Stop teasing... Inside..I need you inside ..." Regina gasped out. Her fingernails digging into Emma's back. Her other hand occupied by the amount of slick wetness it found between her wife's thighs.  
"I love when your like this. Out of breath, so turned on that you can't even form complete sentences." Emma's voice was low and raspy in Regina's ear. Lips moving down to her neck biting and sucking at the sensitive flesh. 

Emma moaned softly as Regina's fingers slid inside her, hooking up and moving in a come hither motion. Moving back and forth over her g-spot. Regina pulled Emma face back to hers and crashed their lips together in a heated passionate kiss. Emma pulled her lips away and waited for her wife to look up. Warm chocolate brown eyes opened and locked with emerald green-blue ones. 

Emma slid her fingers from Regina's clit into her tight entrance, letting her thumb take her fingers previous place on her clit. Regina let out a loud moan from deep in her throat and Emma brought their lips back together swallowing up the sound. Her thrusts speeding up with each noise she heard from her wife. Emma leaned into Regina's body a bit more, allowing them both better leverage. Both of them were close to climax and they both knew it. Emma separated their lips to gasp in pure pleasure. Regina increased the force of her thrusts. Emma in turn did the same. Regina was now canting her hips and rolling them to meet each thrust.

"That's it...cum Regina... Cum with me." Emma spurred Regina on knowing that it would make her cum and it did.  
Regina began to moan and chat Emma's name like a silent prayer to God. As her climax hit and took over her body, ridding wave after wave of pleasure. Never slowing her own finger inside Emma, she felt the blonds walls tighten and a flood of hot silky wetness covered her fingers and hand. 

Emma buried her face in Regina's shoulder and bit down to keep the scream in that threatened to escaped her lips. Both women slowly and carefully pulled out of one another, wrapping their arms around each other. Kissing and nuzzling into the others necks.  
~~~  
Regina was so close now. Fingers having found a steady rhythm from one hand. The other alternating between rubbing her clit and gliding up her toned stomach and ribcage to a waiting breast. Pinching and rolling her nipple to bring herself closer to climax. 

Her hips were lifting up of their own accord to meet each thrust of her fingers. Now moving faster and deeper letting her nipple go, she brought her fingers back to her clit. Hard pressure and tight rotations in combination with the hook in her fingers. Sliding her fingertips over the spongy patch that was her g-spot she came hard. Her lower back arched up off the bed her orgasms ripped through her body. 

Moaning Emma's name in harsh heavey breaths. One her breathing evened out, she pulled her fingers out of herself. She lay with her head back against the pillow and adjusted her self back to a comfortable position. Closing her eyes and trying to go to sleep.  
"That was the hottest thing I've ever seen...." Emma's voice came from right next to Regina's ear. Regina was startled and let out a small yelp.   
"How... how long have you been awake?" Regina asked a bit breathless.  
"Long enough." Emma said with the biggest grin on the lips.

Regina lay silent for a bit not sure what to say. Obviously her wife wasn't mad that she caught her masturbating. When realization hit her.  
"Emma...you were awake this whole time....." Regina's voice low and threatening.  
"No. I woke up while you were in the...middle of things." Emma wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.  
"Why didn't you stop me? You could have joined you know?"  
"What, and miss the show.." Emma said teasingly. Regina was not amused. Emma saw this and a plan was put into place.

"Tell you what your Majesty, I'll give you your own private show in the morning." Emma suggested, moving closer to her wife, wrapping her arms around her.  
Regina pondered the idea for a second. She was going to say yes of course. But decided to let the blond sweat it out for a bit longer.  
"Fine. But only if I get a special preview now." She said with a smirk.  
"Oh I think that can be arranged." Emma said with a knowing smile. The two of them adjusting and sinking further under the covers, as soft touches caressed skin and the sound of low giggles filled their bedroom.


End file.
